List of Rabbit Breeds
As of 2017, there were at least 305 breeds of domestic rabbit in 70 countries around the world. A rabbit breed is a distinct variety created through natural selection or, more often, though selective breeding for specific characteristics, including size, fur (length, quality, or color), feed conversion ratio, climate adaptability, or temperament. Groups such as the Association American Rabbit Breeders Association (ARBA) and the British Rabbit Council (BRC) coordinate and standardize the desired qualities of their recognized breeds, through promotion and exhibition. Each rabbit breed is considered to benefit when a reputable breeder strives to emulate the purpose for the breed, often defined by the individual breed standard by which it may be judged. The global diversity of breeds reflects the breadth of the rabbit's unique qualities. Listed below are 191 of the world's modern-day rabbit breeds. 'Modern day rabbit breeds' A'' * Alashka * Alexandria * Altex * American * American Chinchilla (US) * American Fuzzy Lop * American Sable * APRI * Argente Bleu * Argente Brun (UK) * Argente Brun (US) * Argente Clair * Argente Crème (UK) * Argente de Champagne (UK) * Argente Noir * Argente St Hubert * Armenian Marder * Astrex * Aurora Negro ''B * Baladi Black * Baladi Red * Baladi White * Bauscat * Beige (UK) * Belgian Hare (UK) * Belgian Hare (US) * Beveren (UK) * Beveren (US) * Big Silver Maten * Blanc de Bouscat * Blanc de Hotot * Blanc de Popielno * Blanc de Termonde * Blue of Ham * Blue of Sint-Naklaas * Bourbonnais Grey * Brazilian * Britannia Petite (US) * British Giant * Brown Chestnut of Lorraine C'' * Caldes * Californian (UK) * Californian (US) * Canadian Plush Lop * Carmagnola Grey * Cashmere Lop * Champagne d'Argent (US) * Chaudry * Checkered Giant (US) * Chinchilla (UK) * Chinchilla Giganta (UK) * Cinnamon * Continental Giant Coloured * Continental Giant White * Creme d'Argent (US) * Criollo * Cuban Brown * Czech Red * Czech Solver (CZ) * Czech Spot * Czech White ''D * Dalmatian * Deilenaar * Dutch (UK) * Dutch (US) * Dwarf Hotot * Dwarf Lop (UK) E'' * Enderby Island * English Angora * English Lop * English Spot ''F * Fauve de Bourgogne * Flemish Giant (UK) * Flemish Giant (US) * Florida White * Fox * French Angora * French Lop G'' * German Angora * German Lop * Giant Angora * Giant Chinchilla (US) * Giant Havana * Giant Marburger * Giant Papillon (UK) * Giant Silver * Giant Smoke Pearl * Giza White * Golden Glavcot * Gotland * Gouwenaar * Grey Pearl of Halle * Güzelçamlı ''H * Harlequin (UK) * Harlequin (US) * Harlequin Rex * Havana (UK) * Havana (US) * Himalayan * Holland Lop * Hulstlander * Hungarian Giant I'' * Isabella ''J * Jamora * Japanese White * Jersey Wooly K'' * Kabyle ''L * Lilac (UK) * Lilac (US) * Lionhead (UK) * Lionhead (US) * Liptov Baldspotted * Lynx M'' * Marburger Feh (UK) * Mecklenburger Piebald * Meissner Lop * Mellerud rabbit * Mini Lop (US) * Mini Rex (US) * Mini Satin (US) * Miniature Cashmere Lop * Miniature Lion Lop * Miniature Lop (UK/NL) * Miniature Papillon * Miniature Rex (UK) * Miniature Satin (UK) * Moshtohor ''N * Netherland Dwarf * New Zealand Red (UK) * New Zealand White (UK) * Nitransky O'' * Opossum * Orange * Orylag * Orestad ''P * Palomino * Pannon White * Perlfee * Plush Lop (Miniature) * Plush Lop (Standard) * Pointed Beveren * Polish (UK) * Polish (US) R'' * Rex (US) * Rhinelander * Rhone ''S * Sachsengold * Sallander * San Juan * Satin (UK) * Satin (US) * Satin Angora * Schwarzgrannen (UK) * Separator * Siamese Sable * Silver (UK) * Silver (US) * Silver Fox (UK) * Silver Fox (US) * Silver Marten * Simenwar * Slovenian Rabbit * Smoke Pearl * Spanish Giant * Squirrel * Standard Chinchilla (US) * Stone rabbit * Sussex * Swedish Fur * Swedish Hare * Swiss Fox T'' * Tadla * Tan * Teddy Dwarf * Teddy Lop * Thrianta * Thuringer * Tri-Colour Dutch * Tri-Colour English * Tronder ''V * V-line * Velveteen Lop * Vienna Coloured * Vienna White W'' * Wheaten * Wheaten Lynx * White Country ''Z * Zemmouri * Zika 'Extict Rabbit Breeds' Certain rabbit breeds, though now extinct, contributed strongly to the development of a modern-day breed. Little may be known of the extinct breed and in some cases the only records are extracts in old breed books. * Beaver * Blanc de Chauny * Blanc de L'Oural * Golden Fawn * Old English Red * Patagonian * Petite Brabancon * Rouennais * Sitka * Swan Category:Lists Category:Breeds Category:Rabbits